Time and Time Again
by teenietiny
Summary: An accident with a time turner sends the next generation into the war torn time of their fathers.Time-Travel.Cannon pairings. Set in DH, mostly DH compliant. T for some language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is my first fanfiction i really hope you guys like it!**

** -P.S i am not JKR**

* * *

It was a peaceful winter day in london, though, the inhabitants of number 12 grimmauld place bustled about, for, you see, it was christmas eve day. Mrs. potter, who prefered to be called ginny, claiming that made her sound far older than she actually was, was frantically putting the finishing touches on the treacle tarts she had insisted upon bringing to her parents home later that evening, and was quite proud to say it only took her three tries to get the recipe correct.

Mr. potter, who also prefered the use of his first name, was, at the moment occupied by his only daughter who was terribly torn between a green dress with white lace, a blue dress with a floral pattern, and a simple red dress that she thought had the most christmas spirit. After a hour long fashion show lily had narrowed her choices down to three, and asking her father to make the final decision for her, this, mister potter was confidant, was a trap. He knew that if he chose the dress she didn't want him to she would spend the whole night with a frown on her face and dramatically sighing, luckily had a very close relationship with his youngest child, and knew christmas was her favourite holiday and red was her favourite color, thankfully she was not yet old enough to care too much that it clashed so terribly with her hair.

After had confidently given lily his choice he rushed downstairs, for, he had remembered his wife had been dead set on trying to bake, a action that usually ended in a small kitchen fire or two. With much shock he found their kitchen completely intact, he turn another 60 degrees to find his wife desperately trying to tie his middle sons tie. "mum you're choking me!" said albus as his mother looped the piece of fabric around his neck for the second time, "dad!" he exclaimed "tell her grandmum won't care whether or not i wear a tie to dinner!" he pleaded as he wriggled out of his mothers grip "Al, don't be silly, you ought to look presentable! honestly you wear a tie for school every day how, in merlin's name do you not know how to tie it?" she countered exasperatedly "scorpius does it for me.." he told her "harry would you please tie your sons tie for him" asked in an unamused manner "of course dear" he then proceeded to do so as albus grumbled about being too old for this.

After he was deemed presentable albus went back upstairs in a huff, suddenly a frightening thought occurred to "have you seen james?" she asked in concern knowing that her eldest son being so quiet could only mean one of two things, he was sleeping, or getting into trouble, and considering he had slept until noon anyway her best bet was on the latter.

james himself had had a rather eventful morning as well, he managed to sleep through his mothers shouts of frustration and his irritating siblings constant need for someones attention, and he would be seeing freddie, emma, dom, roxie, and frank this evening and they were sure to have a good laugh, even if it was at the rest of their families expense.

After his shower james became rather bored, his father was wrapped around his sisters finger, as usual, and his mother was obsessing over albus, again, and he began to think. now when james thought bad things happened, not to himself or his friends but to others, because, you see, james was a very clever boy, and a very devious boy, who certainly lived up to his family legacy when it came to three things, his looks, which made all the girls swoon, his skills on the quidditch pitch, which rivaled that of many professional players, and his ability to get into mischief wherever he went. so, you see things went terribly wrong for others when james had time on his hands, as he sat in his bed unsure of what to do, an idea struck him... his fathers office.

He had only managed to get in and out of his fathers office 6 times in the past, and now with his family distracted he had found the opportune moment. james slowly ascended the staircase and crept through the foyer into his fathers, surprisingly unlocked, office, everything in the place screamed _do not touch_ which only made james want to touch far more. The walls were lined with shelves full of books that aurors read and strange gadgets confiscated from dark wizards, in the center of the room stood a large mahogany desk, and inside its drawers were the true treasures.

James quickly pulled out his wand and unlocked the desk drawer, he quietly began rifling through its contents. Inside he found numerous things An old pair of glasses, an old sneakscope, an old wand that had been snapped in two, james was quite disappointed by all the useless nonsense his father had seen fit to keep throughout the years, you'd think the head auror would have a plethora of unique objects. He decided to give it one last try and reached his hand very far back into the drawer, his fingers closed around a small smooth object.

He pulled it out to find it was some sort of necklace, with a small gold pendant attached to a long gold chain, it was very dusty and looked as though it hadn't seen the light of day in at least a decade. the small gold piece was about the size of a galleon and had a small hourglass placed intricately in its center. "have you seen james?" he heard his mother say faintly from down the hall, he stuffed the necklace into his pocket and retrieved his invisibility cloak from the chair his father had placed it upon after he had confiscated it last week because james had thought it would boost everyone's holiday spirit if he added some green to his mother and sisters fiery red hair. he slipped out the office doors just before his parents rounded the corner and hastily sped up the stairs under the cloaks cover.


	2. Chapter 2

James had made it safely to his bedroom and had stowed the cloak and necklace under the pillow on his bed. he had just sat down and nonchalantly opened to a random section of quidditch through the ages when his parents came bursting in, "oh, james there you are" said still suspiciously inspecting her sons room, as james put on his best innocent face, something he had always been a master of, "what have you been up to?" said "just reading" replied james,feigning confusion, his mother gave him a borderline scathing look, and got down on her knees to look under his bed. "no!" james exclaimed feigning concern that his mother would find anything of interest "aha!"said as she pulled out a small bag of canary creams, that had actually expired years ago but james just kept them around for if ever his parents were in a confiscating mood.

"James sirius potter, how many times have i told you i don't want any weasley products under my roof?" she said, james almost laughed at the thought of what she'd do to him if she knew about the stash he had hidden in the crawl space at the back of his closet, or how uncle george had been supplying him with all the latest products even more often than before they were banned from the house. "sorry mum,"said james looking not all that guilty, his mother looked appeased by this but his father was still eyeing him as if waiting for a dung bomb to go off at any moment, maybe it was just the auror in him.

"Well we have to leave in an hour so you best be getting dressed, oh and make sure al is still wearing his tie" said as she and left the room, james who was usually not one to dress up, donned a dress shirt and blazer, as he was tying his his tie he heard albus from behind him "it's dinner not the red carpet" he said "he's just doing it for emma" lilly, who had appeared in the doorway, chimed in "at least i _have_ a girlfriend to dress up for" james replied snidely, "it's been 2 weeks since i've seen her anyway" he continued "wow a whole 2 weeks!" al said sarcastically "that must be the longest you've ever kept your hands off each other" he said jokingly, yet not, because it was true the longest james and emma had ever been apart was for 6 days, including summer holidays.

"oi, if you don't shut it i'm telling mum you took off your tie" james threatened his brother lightheartedly "please don't i don't think i could handle that again" said albus "if mum saw you didn't have your tie on she'd combust you know" commented lily who both brothers had, consequently, forgotten was even in the room, james whipped out his wand and a tie gracefully zoomed out of the closet and around al's neck "are you kidding me!" al shouted "there's a spell for that?, why didn't mum just use it?!" james and lily laughed at their studious brothers outburst.

When they were finished getting ready al and lily made their way downstairs and james 'went to the bathroom' but really retrieved the necklace to bring to show his friends, when the whole family was downstairs they, one by one, flooed to their grandparents home, the burrow.

Lily was the first to go through the floo as she stepped out of the fireplace she was engulfed by a tight hug that could only belong to her grandmother "oh sweetheart its so good to see you!" she said warmly "you look absolutely lovely" she said and kissed her granddaughters cheek, as the rest of the family came through they all got the same treatment. the burrow was already crowded when the potters arrived despite the notable absence of some who had yet to arrive, lily scanned the room for the rest of the cousins when she spotted her best friend "alice!" lily shouted and ran to hug her.

Alice longbottom was a pretty girl with a round face and blonde hair like her mother, alice's father was good friends with lily's parents and the two had known each other since birth. the girls chatted about christmas holidays, and how the longbottoms had previously been at parents house and how the day after christmas she would be visiting her other set of grandparents who resided in permanent ward, the two girls eventually left the adults and headed upstairs to her mothers old room so they could talk more privately.

Suddenly the floo lit up with a bright green once more, a boy of about seventeen stepped out, he had dark hair and skin which contrasted violently in the sea of red heads, he was followed by a girl with a similar complexion, a woman who was a spitting image of the girl, or perhaps the other way around, for she was undoubtedly their mother, and she was followed by a red haired man with only one ear who was obviously related to most of the people in the room.

Over the commotion made in greeting the newcomers there was a booming shout "freddie!" said james who excitedly dragged his cousin and partner in crime away from the rest of the adults. "oi james why so eager to see me? has someone developed a bit of a crush? just wait till emma hears your leaving her for me sh-" he was cut off by james "shut up you wanker! thats bloody disgusting, anyway i was going to tell you i found something, now help me find the others cuz i'm calling a meeting" said james

"is em here yet?" asked fred conversationally "no, but dom is somewhere and i know frank is here cuz i saw alice" the pair began to wander the house in search of their friends they found frank in the dining room trying to avoid a giddy lucy weasley who had recently developed a crush on him "thanks for saving me lads" he said gratefully as they made their way back to the living room.

They were about to ask molly if she'd seem dom, when out of the fireplace stepped two figures, the first was a handsome man who had blonde hair and was not much older than mr. and mrs. potter, next came a beautiful girl who one could easily mistake for veela, she had white blonde hair and pale porcelain skin, her eyes were a striking blue and everything about her movements was graceful, she examined the room, she loved seeing so many people all together to celebrate and enjoy each others company. but there was one person in particular that she was looking for "emma," she heard his voice and a bright smile instantly graced her lips.

Emma could not have been happier, he found that she was far more beautiful than the last time he saw her, though he thought that every time he saw her. she ran into his arms and he spun her around, as he placed her back on the floor their lips met, and both were completely blissful if only for a moment. "eh hem" freddie faked a cough pulling james and emma out of their absorption in each other "now that you two have finished shoving your tongues down each others throat..." fred laughed "sod off" said emma glaring at her friend "someones feeling feisty aren't you wood?"fred teased but before emma could retort frank had the good sense to cut in "why don't we go find dom now, before you rip each others throats out?" he suggested.

They decided to check the kitchen to see if dom had been coerced into helping their grandmother prepare food instead they found a very distraught rose, a quite put out albus, a fairly amused scorpius, and and absolutely scathing mrs. weasley (the original) "you honestly thought it would be a good idea to use a inflation spell on the dessert?" she shouted "i couldn't make the dough rise, i thought it might help" pleaded rose who was on the verge of tears "out of my kitchen, every last one of you, i don't want to see any of you in here for the rest of the night"

After all of the children had headed her warning and left the kitchen scorpius burst into a fit of laughter. "rose i can't believe you thought that would actually work" said al who looked more than a bit put out "well rosie if its any consolation i think you were brilliant" said james "oh shut up" she huffed "and don't call me rosie" she added icily "any of you lot seen dom?" frank asked "no but we'll help you look, and we've already narrowed down the search area, cuz she's not it the kitchen" said scorpius who received a glare from both his friends.

The now rather large party searched for dom, as they began to look in their parents old rooms (silently praying dom had not brought her boyfriend to the party) they opened the door to ginny's old room and were not expecting what they found. roxie, dom, lily, alice, and vicky were giggling like school girls as they sat in a long line braiding each others hair, rounding out the back of the train was teddy who did not look pleased to be there braiding his wife's long silvery blonde hair.

"you are whipped mate" freddie called from the door causing teddy to jump and give him a scathing look, "least i have a girl in my life"teddy said smoothly "why does everyone just assume i don't have a girl?!" freddie asked incredulously "do you?" james asked knowing that he would have been the first person fred told if a girl (besides the ones he snogs in broom cupboards) entered his life "well no, but i don't get why everyone just assumes..."he trailed off "whatever, you're still whipped"he insisted "and i wouldn't have it any other way" said teddy who then received a kiss from his grinning wife.

"all finished" vic said to lily who hugged her cousin tightly then ran off with alice to show their mums, "well," began roxanne "i'm off to get some food any of you lot in?" she asked "i'll go" said dominique "and me" said frank "but you're the ones we needed" whined fred who had plopped down on the bed next to emma who was also complaining about being too tired to leave "well just do it without us" said roxie "yeah, you can fill us in later" agreed dom and they left for the kitchen

"well grandmum didn't want anyone in the kitchen anyway so they'll probably be back any minute" said james who was eager to show off his new find "right whatcha got?" said fred "what are you guys talking about?" asked teddy and rose at the same time "look what i found" he said proudly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a the small gold pendant "what is it?" asked emma "haven't the slightest" he said honestly "where did you get it from" vicky asked suspiciously "dads office" james and al said at the same time, james with pride and al with reluctant conviction.

"james you know you shouldn't be in there without permission!" she whisper shouted "don't listen to her james i think its brilliant" said scorpius "no its not its deceitful and therefore despicable" said rose angrily at her friend "who's despicable?" asked lily who had rejoined them "james broke into dad's office again" said teddy, who, though not related by blood, called mr. and mum and dad because they did raise him "really? cool!" said lily excitedly examining and turning dials on the gadget she had removed from her brothers hand "what's it do? she questioned "dunno" said fred "that could be dangerous, lily you should give it back to james now" said victoire to lily who begrudgingly agreed "lemme look at it" said al "so you can go tell dad? no way!" james said "c'mon!" al lunged for the necklace "oi fred catch" james shouted throwing the small piece of metal sailing through the air a bit too hard at fred who, james had momentarily forgotten, did not have the quick reflexes he himself did, "don't!"vicky had shouted, and in one shockingly anti climactic moment the pendant hit the wall there was a small crack as the glass in the center shattered and a flash of blinding light and they knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus potter awoke with the worst migraine he had ever had. as he slowly opened his eyes he was overwhelmed by a somewhat fluorescent brightness, as his sore eyes adjusted he realized he was not in his own bed. he was on a hospital bed, yet not one from hogwarts, he was in a small room and there was an identical bed at his side only divided by a thin curtain.

He tried to sit up and realized he was shackled to the bed by his arm, as he began to panic he heard a noise coming from the bed next to his, he looked over and saw rose, also shackled to her bed, she stirred and had just opened her eyes when two men in auror robes were accompanied in by a healer. at first neither recognized any of the three men, but after a moment of thought rose realized the dark skinned man to the left of the healer was the minister; kingsley shacklebolt.

"minister! why are you here? what did james do? are the others alright? what was that thing? that necklace? where are my parents? is anyone injured? why are we in ? was there any damage in the blast? will james go too trial? oh i knew that thing was dangerous! i told him too put it away but of course he doesn't listen!are al's parents here? how long have we been asleep?" rose spewed out all in one breath sounding remarkably like her mother.

The three men looked at each other and back at rose in immense confusion, "hello miss, it's good to see you've both woken up... uhh how about you tell us your name?" the healer managed to pull out of his arse "why on earth do you need our names just ask the minister" said al and gestured towards kingsley "excuse me?" both kingsley and yaxley said, stunned. "what do you mean excuse me?" rose said in a way that showed she was in no mood to take anyone's crap, "i mean that i have never before seen you in my life miss, how you know me i cannot say but i assure you that we have never met" he said cautiously "never met!" shouted al "what on earth are you talking about? you were at the burrow just last night for christmas!" he exclaimed "arthur weasley's house?" asked yaxley as he eyed kingsley suspiciously "and who, may i ask are you?" rose directed at yaxley "i, am the head of department of magical law enforcement, and we at the ministry would like to know how you got past our wards and why, you miss, are in the presence of the most wanted man in europe"he said menacingly his eyes landing upon al

"oh i get it now! this is all some stupid prank! the whole flash of light and wake up in a place where nobody knows who you are' thing it was well thought out, how james got you too go along with this minister i'll never know? maybe you made an unbreakable vow last night when you were drunk or maybe you're just a polyjuiced fred, but haha you had your fun jokes over" al said "perhaps when he hit the marble floor in the atrium he got a concussion?" the healer suggested meekly. "or perhaps he knows what we will do to him for his crimes and only feigns insanity in order to save his hyde" yaxley said threateningly.

Just then a feeble looking man bust into the room "m-mr. yaxley, the m-minister would like t-to see you" the man stuttered "i am busy at the moment" yaxley growled "i-im sorry s-sir, b-but he said it's u-ur-urgent, w-wont take more than h-half an h-hour" he managed to spit out eventually "fine, keep questioning them while i'm gone" he spat at kingsley and stomped out of the room, there was a loud crash "i better see what's happened" said the healer who sped out of the room as well.

"harry how did you get into the ministry? why did you return? it's too dangerous!" kingsley whispered urgently "what are you talking about?" asked rose as al said "i'm not harry i'm al" kingsley was shocked by this "lift up your hair" he commanded and al did so showing he bared no scar "finite incantatem" he said just to be safe when nothing happened he knew this was not harry potter "if you aren't harry potter then who are you" he said "al potter! but you already know that!" he said agitatedly "the only living potter is harry potter, and you are not him" kingsley said coldly "of course i'm not him! i'm his son!" al nearly shouted "that is impossible harry potter is 17 years old" kingsley said "care too tell me the truth this time?"

Suddenly rose gasped "time turner!" she shouted out before she could think about her actions "quiet down do want the healer to return?" he glared at rose "no that's it! it was a time turner that was what james had! i knew i had seen it somewhere before! think about it al, kingsley is not the minister, doesn't know who we are, and thinks your dad is 17! it all makes sense!" and neither could argue with the girls logic.

"so you mean to tell me that you both are from the future?" both nodded "and that you" sending a pointed look at al "are the future son of harry potter?" they nodded again "prove it tell me something about myself" he tested "ummm... you have a sister! gabrielle! she has two daughters, one is a seer! she was my divination professor" rose stated, though at this point in time his niece was only 12 years old, he believed them "fine i believe you but that means you will need to get out of here as soon as possible yaxley thinks you are harry potter and if the ministry gets their hands on you they'll turn you over too the dark lord" he said urgently.

He took out his wand too try too undo their bindings when the healer came back in "petrificus totalus" said kingsley leaving the healer frozen, he then took the man's wand and unlocked the chains on their wrists "i'm going too obliviate him" said kingsley "now i'm going to write down a place for the two of you to safely apperate to, i want you too take this wand and obliviate me so they can't search my memories, then stun me and get out" he said with the sort of finality you don't dare to question " okay, stupefy!" rose shouted and kingsley flew back at the wall and laid motionless on the ground "obliviate" she then said and they took off running.

Al and rose sped down the long dimly lit corridors knowing one could not apperate in just as they reached the doors yaxley made his reappearance "going somewhere ?" he said icily "stupefy!" al shouted but he was at nowhere near the same level as yaxley, suddenly rose cast a incendio at him, and as he dodged it he was hit by al's bat bogey hex, with yaxley somewhat distracted they made a mad rush for the door as soon as they got outside al grabbed onto roses arm, who knew where they were apperating to thanks to kingsley and silently prayed that they wouldn't get splinched because neither had apperated before.


End file.
